


Ela.

by spring_nights



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Drama, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character(s), Self-Harm, Teenagers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_nights/pseuds/spring_nights
Summary: Ela venerava o próprio espelho, que já deixou de refletir. Eu venerava um orgulho que não existia. Nós não éramos tão diferentes assim, afinal.[ apenas pensamentos soltos de uma mente adolescente confusa | originais ]





	Ela.

Ela. A garota mais popular do colégio, a mais loira, a mais magra, a mais inteligente, a mais atlética, a mais artista, a mais tudo. Interessante. Ou pelo menos era o que eu escutava de bocas alheias em salas de aula.

Os fofoqueiros, ou melhor, meus colegas de classe, diziam que ela era perfeita. Nunca trocaram uma palavra sequer com a moça, e já tiravam conclusões precipitadas.

 

Eu. A garota mais ou menos fantasma do colégio, a mais ou menos loira, mais ou menos magra, mais ou menos inteligente, mais ou menos atlética, mais ou menos artista, a mais ou menos tudo. Orgulhosa. Ou pelo menos era o que eu escutava de bocas alheias em salas de aula.

Os fofoqueiros, ou melhor, meus colegas de classe, diziam que eu era estranha. Nunca trocaram uma palavra sequer comigo, e já tiravam conclusões precipitadas.

 

Certo dia, eu chamei a atenção da professora para ir ao banheiro. Ela já estava lá: a sereia dos pescadores, a deusa grega, a última bolacha do pacote, aquela que arrancava suspiros de garotos e garotas por onde quer que passasse. Pensei em sair, mas sua voz se fez presente antes que ela notasse minha presença.

 

Em frente àquele pedaço sujo de vidro, uma garota cantava tristemente para o vento. Em seus braços pálidos, cicatrizes profundas beijavam sua pele.

Uma música sobre amor-próprio.

Ela venerava o próprio espelho, que já deixou de refletir. Eu venerava um orgulho que não existia. Nós não éramos tão diferentes assim, afinal.

**Author's Note:**

> postado também no SF.


End file.
